


Your Place or Mine?

by bumblebee020



Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, Gentleness, Hate to Love, Rewrite, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Slow Build, Team Steff, Their Love Is So, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee020/pseuds/bumblebee020
Summary: Re-imagining of Pretty in Pink.
Relationships: Steff McKee/Andie Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Never Again...

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Pretty in Pink recently and decided I am Team Steff. So here we are.

Andie ran around the house cleaning and getting herself ready for school like she did every morning. Her dad must have stumbled in while she was asleep from his part-time job like he did every night. It didn’t bother her, she had company over last night anyway. 

Her mind flashed to his hands working their way up her legs, pulling down her underwear with his mouth while she ran her hands through his long, blonde hair. _Bad. No. That was the last time._

She brought her dad his coffee and some health juice she bought last grocery run. He needed to get healthy and get full-time work, her income couldn’t support them forever, especially when she left for college in a few short months. 

“Here, I want you to drink this, she said. “Then I want you to take a shower. Then I want you to get dressed. And then I want you to go to see the woman about the job, okay? You promised.”

He looked at her in that helpless way he always did. “Okay, okay.”

She felt a pang of guilt for even thinking about leaving him in this house. The house her mother left them in, small and shack-like right next to the train tracks. She felt another pang for having someone on the very, very opposite end of the socioeconomic scale here so often, so secretly, while he was gone nearly every night. 

Her mind raced again, to her hands running down his chest in the dim light of the moon. Both of them moaning in incredible ecstasy. _No. No. NO MORE._

The house wasn’t so bad, really. But compared to the nights spent at his house, it was abysmal. “I honestly prefer your place. It’s a much, sultrier ambiance.” he had said to her. She told him to fuck off. 

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she grabbed her bag. “Alright, I’ve gotta go! Love you dad!” she called and ran out the door. 

She rushed to school and parked her small pink car in the sea of BMWs, Porsches, and Mercedes. For four years she has attended this prep school, they only let kids with her income level in to fulfill their quota. She looked up at the beautiful white building, filled with beautiful preppy kids. 

“Another day in paradise,” she smiled wryly to herself. 

_______ 

Steff was letting Katie (or was it Allison? He wasn’t sure) talk to the side of his face while he watched for her to walk up the stairs. Her locker was just across the way, so she had to make her way here any minute now. All he could think of was the way her skin felt under his fingers, her pouty lips so close to his. Last night was the last time, they had both agreed. But, then again, they’d been saying that for almost a year. 

________

As she moved her way up the sea of people she unexpectedly made eyes with him. Steff Mckee. The lord of all the preppy douchebags in the land. The taker of her virginity and the only man she had ever really been attracted to. “Fuck,” she murmured. 

They never really spoke to her in public, but sometimes the way he looked at her was incredibly intense and….no. _Why can't you stop?_

“Welcome to another day of higher education!” a familiar, almost-painfully peppy voice said behind her. 

“Hi Duckie, how are you? She sighed with relief at the distraction from her own thoughts. He looked truly fabulous, like usual. 

“You know, this is a really volcanic ensemble you're wearing.” She said with a smile. “It's really marvelous.”

“Well, you know me, hot, dangerous,” he said laughing. 

Duckie was the only openly gay student at the school. And he was open. Bullies and homophobes be damned. 

“Well, I don't know if I'm emotionally ready for class today. I’ll see you at lunch? I'll call ahead to the cafeteria and make a couple of reservations. For two by the window.” He blew her a kiss and was off. 

She and Duckie had been friends since they were practically babies. They had an unshakable bond, joint at the soul. She smiled as she walked into her History class, her expression quickly shifted to a frown as she saw Benny and her posse sitting close together giggling. ‘Evil bitches’ she thought to herself, knowing they would make her a target today in some twisted way. 

She was evil, but Benny was a beautiful blonde goddess. Hair perfectly teased, cheeks perfectly rouged, with long legs and a perfect body. She was dating Steff, or at least those were the rumors. He’d never mentioned her. But this was yet another sterling reminder of why it had to stop. He clearly had a type. And she was not it. 

“Where'd you get your clothes, five-and-dime store?” Benny mouthed to her. “Real attractive.”

“Fuck. Off.” Andy mouthed. 

______

After another standard day, Andie made her way back to her car so she could get to work. She saw Steff’s red Firebird parked a spot away and her stomach lurched. The last place she had seen it was outside her house just a few short hours ago. 

He was talking to a group of nameless, faceless preps. Hoping she could escape his gaze, she hurried over to her car. 

______

“I'll see you guys later,” Steff said, staring directly at his rearview. He only had a moment before she got in her car and rushed off. He jumped up and practically ran out of the car. 

“Andie, you look ravishing,” he said, half-kidding. He frequently made quips about her clothes, always out of admiration though. He did love them. Something fresh in a world of popped collars and pastels. 

She glared at him knowingly.

“So, it’s Friday. Your place or mine?” He asked, lighting a cigarette, trying to be casual. 

“I told you, never again. Plus your girlfriend seems particularly stuck up today, maybe she needs your attention.” She retorted. 

“Who, Benny?” He chuckled. “Darling Andie, she is just a way to pass the time until I can get to you.” There was an air of sarcasm in his voice, but it was the truth. They both knew that deep down. 

“Can you get off my car? Please. Someone may see you.” 

“Oh let them see,” he said muffled with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

Andie scoffed. And rolled her eyes. 

He knew what was coming next. 

“I get off work at 10. Are your parents still out of town?” 

Steff smiled. 

_______

“Fuck.” Andie said out loud to herself when she shut the car door.


	2. Reminisce

“Applause, applause, applause.” Iona, Andie’s boss, chimed as she finished hanging up new decorations in the record shop. It was a medium-sized shop, and by all accounts, incredibly cool. Although the decor was alternative-punk, there was something for everyone. It was basically Andie’s second home.

“It's so modern,” Andie said. 

“I mean, is this fab, or what?” Iona replied “Hey, did you meet up Prince Not-So-Charming again last night? What a whirlwind it has been living vicariously through you during this fling.” 

Andie rolled her eyes. “Ugh. God. Yes, we did. And I swore to him it would be the last time, but…” 

“BUT!” Iona shouted. There is always a ‘but’ when the gettin is that good. 

“You’ve got that right,” Andie replied. 

She thought about how it all started.   
_____

At the start of the last summer, Andie couldn’t wait to get to the pool to read and soak up some rays. It was a Tuesday, and Andie put on her favorite bikini––light pink, high waisted with a push-up top. She lathered up and spent half the day laying listlessly, then around noon she picked up a book. 

Suddenly, her page went dark. She put her book down and saw Steff standing above her, sporting navy blue swim trunks that came to his mid-thigh and a white unbuttoned short sleeve shirt. Drink in hand, cigar in mouth, he really was a sight that sunny afternoon. 

“Looking very good Walsh,” he cooed, eyeing her up and down. 

At this point, Steff and Andie had only spoken once, Sophomore year when he complimented her hat then turned and laughed with all his friends. She had pretty much written him off since then.

“What are you doing here?” She asked acidly. 

“My dad owns the joint, well, he owns most of the pools in the area. He owns most of the everything in the area, even on the poor side of town.” 

She flicked him off and went back to her book, but he didn’t move.   
“He firmly requested that I stick around this summer and learn the ropes of management. What a joke.” 

“Mmm yes, it seems to be incredibly hard for you,” she said, not looking up. 

He laid on the lounger next to hers. 

“Ugh. Come on, man. Don’t you have some rich bitches to bother?”

“No, sadly, all the good ones are out of town. Seems I’m just stuck with the regular old bitches.” 

Andie laugh-scoffed. She enjoyed the banter.

“Well aren’t I just the luckiest girl around.”

Steff laughed. “I never knew you were so funny.”

“You never knew me period.” 

He ran his finger up her thigh. “I’d like to.” 

Andie was a virgin and had never really thought seriously about sex. But something about the way they spoke to each other, the way he looked at her, made her feel a rippling sensation through her core. But she swatted him away with a playful smile. He smiled back. 

“So the little prince is bored and all alone, all summer long,” she said sardonically. 

“Yes I’m afraid...so what are you up to tonight?” 

“I am sticking around here for a bit, then grabbing dinner.” 

“You know there’s a whole office in the pool house, very large and very empty.” 

On any other day, Andie may have told him to fuck off. He represented everything she hated, but for some reason, she was drawn in like a moth to a flame. “Lead the way.”

The walk to the office seemed achingly slow and Andie was held in nervous anticipation. The feeling in her core ran lower and lower. She knew Steff must have felt this too because when they got to the room he locked the door, turned to her and lifted her on the desk messily swiping papers off the desk. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her with such incredible passion and skill. His tongue danced with hers masterfully while his hands pulled the straps of her top down, exposing her breasts to him. 

He gazed at her for a while. “You are...exquisite.” 

“I’m a virgin.” She blurted. 

His eyes widened. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” she said. 

“Then, we’ll just have to take things slow. The summer is long after all.” He continued kissing her and fondled her breasts, palming them and taking her nipples between his fingers. She was slippery from her sun tan lotion but that only made things hotter. He moved the crotch of her swimsuit to the side and slipped a finger inside her. She let out a gasp. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he whispered as he slowly worked his thumb in a circle on her delicate bundle of nerves. 

Andie reached in Steff’s swim trunks and worked her hands over his length. She felt herself tighten as the sensation he was creating within her began to build. She stroked him faster and faster until they were both on the edge. Andie let out a cry as they both finished, she lay her back down on the desk in a blurry haze. That had been her first orgasm, and with Steff, they only got better. 

They continued on like that for the rest of the summer, their interactions escalating until they both knew each other’s kinks––exactly what to do and say to turn the other on. Andie expected it to end when the school year began, but it just kept going. They were addicts at this point.

______

Steff was driving around with Blane McDonough his best friend since childhood, but one of the most boring squares out there.

“Can we stop by Trax?” Blane asked earnestly. 

Steff had been thinking about Trax at that exact moment, more specifically, Andie in Trax. 

“Do you need to buy some records or something?” He replied. 

“No, there’s a girl that works there I’m into.” 

Steff’s stomach dropped and he was sure his face went white.   
“Oh...yeah? Couldn’t be anyone from our side of town. You feeling like slumming it nowadays?” He tried to act as casual and normal as possible but his words felt like a horrible betrayal. 

Steff pictured Andie’s face when he took her virginity, her eyes looking up at him with such affection. 

“Come on Steff, don’t be like that,” Blane said, interrupting his intimate memory. 

“I’m just speaking the truth, but sure. Off to your damsel.” Steff’s palms began to sweat.


	3. Unexpected

Duckie had stopped in to visit Andie like he normally did. He and Iona liked to listen to her latest Steff escapades. “Steff-scapades” as Duckie called them. 

“I CANNOT believe you are bagging Steff Mckee,” Duckie said. “I am equal parts turned on and outraged.” 

“Trust me, I have that argument with myself every day,” Andy replied. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself sweet thing,” Iona said. “Enjoy it. Everyone loves a dirty little secret.”

“But doesn’t it bother you?” Duckie asked. “Being kept secret?”

Andie had given this much thought. She would be just as embarrassed to tell her friends and family about Steff as he would be. Their relationship was mutually beneficial in the bedroom but otherwise unheard of in their society. Would she like to go out for pizza without worrying about prying eyes? Yes. But for now, she enjoyed the simplicity of it all. Just sex, talking, laughing without any kind of pressure. It was just the two of them, in their own little world. 

“Not really, no. It’s easier this way,” she said honestly. 

Duckie nodded understandingly. He opened his mouth to speak then audibly gasped at the two men walking into the store.

“Oh I need some popcorn,” he said before they were in earshot. 

It was Steff and his best friend Blane. Blane, by all accounts, was nice and subdued and boring. He was soft-spoken and Andie hadn’t given him much thought, aside from Steff’s tales of their adventures together, but even in stories about him, he was quiet. 

Blane approached the counter and Andie exchanged a quick look with Steff, who looked like he needed to tell her something urgently. Blane clearing his throat in front of her drew her attention. 

“Hi Andie, I don’t know if you know me. My name is Blane Mc…”

Andie laughed, “Yes I know you. We have third and fourth period together.”

“Yes!” He smiled a sweet smile. 

She wasn’t sure what was happening here, and she looked at three onlookers–– Duckie, Iona, and Steff––who stared at the two with a mix of shock and anticipation.

“So, anyway,” Blane continued. “I would like to get to know you better and was wondering if you’d want to go out and grab dinner sometime.”

This was not what she had expected. She gave Steff a severely furrowed brow as if to ask ‘did you put him up to this?’ and as if knowing what she meant, he shook his head and gave an exasperated shrug. 

Blane turned to look at Steff, who quickly cooled his position. He turned back to Andie and she smiled. 

“I know it’s a little out of left field. But how about it? Dinner?”

She was at a complete standstill, speechless. Steff never seemed to get jealous or ask about other men in her life. In fact, the only conversation they had about other people was when she asked him about Benny earlier that day. It was just dinner…

“Sure. Why not?” She said. 

She glanced over at the wide-eyed and open jaws of Duckie and Iona, then quickly to the seething Steff, who was glowing bright red. 

“Great, I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” 

“Great,” she said. 

_________

“I hope we can continue this after you and Blane take your trip down the aisle,” Steff said dryly as she walked in his front door later that night. 

“Oh will you stop?” She scoffed back at him. “What the hell was I supposed to do? He blindsided me! You were with him! Why didn’t you talk him out of it? Tell him I’m some poor trash and it’s not a good idea.” 

“I tried to dissuade him, yes. But, I know better than anyone that once sights are set on you, there is no turning back.” He smiled at her, poured them both a strong glass of whiskey in beautiful crystal glasses. 

She rolled her eyes. He stepped toward her and wrapped his hand around her waist. 

“Just don’t stay out too late tomorrow, I’ll be amiss without you,” he cooed into her ear. 

Cool jazz played lightly in the background, she rested her head on his shoulder and they started to dance. If no one knew any better, this could be their home. A lovely young couple, dancing on a friday night. 

______

As he held her, an interesting feeling washed over Steff. One of warmth. He and Andie had almost only been fucking, but they had also had some surprisingly deep conversations in between. They knew each other very well. It took his best friend asking her out for him to realize this, however, but he was the most honest with her out of anyone because he had nothing to prove. 

As soon as the good feeling came, it was replaced by another, much darker one. 

No one needed to know him. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. This wouldn’t last, they were on borrowed time as is. Who did she think she was, going out with Blane? She was his. And that’s all she’d ever be. 

_______

Suddenly, Steff threw his glass against the wall. Andie jumped with shock but was not surprised. When things got overly sentimental, this is what he did. 

He backed her into the wall, grabbed her wrists much harder than he needed to, and slid them up the wall until they were above her head. He stared at her with that darkness she didn’t really understand. But now she was too wet to question it. She ached for his touch as she had all year. She needed him inside her. But he was calling all the shots right now. 

He kissed her deeply and moved his hands until they rested gently around her neck. She ripped his shirt open and didn’t even hear the buttons as they hit the walls and plates around them. 

“Turn around. Now.” He said.   
She obeyed. 

He grabbed her hair and walked her over to the kitchen counter, he ran his hand down her spine as he bent her over. Her nose pressed against the Venetian granite countertop. He hiked her skirt up ferociously until it was almost over her head. She always felt a tinge excited when he went to this dark place. 

He ripped her skirt down and spread her legs apart. She was panting in anticipation. He spanked her. Hard. 

She let out a cry. He went on for a while while she screamed in pleasure and then rammed his erection inside of her. She was slick, practically dripping for him. His thrusts were hard and rough, moving faster and faster. 

He grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. She felt her orgasm build within her, helpless to his fervent movement. She felt her release throughout her entire body in waves and vaguely heard him cry out as he came inside her. 

He let her hands go and she fell on the floor, gasping. He laid next to her and grabbed her hand. 

“Where do you go?” She asked him, out of breath. 

“I guess I feel possessive of you.”

“Uh oh,” she said as she stared at the ceiling. She knew he felt what she was feeling. What had been slowly creeping in since they started this whole thing. 

“I know.” He squeezed her hand.


End file.
